


【全职】【邱乔】 Abete con la colchicina 枞与秋水仙

by kinghanerin



Category: Books & Literature - Fandom, 全职高手
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghanerin/pseuds/kinghanerin
Summary: 酿酒师兼精酿酒馆主人的邱非，有一天，在他的常规开店时间以外的时段，闯进了一只精酿爱好者乔一帆Fei Qiu, a craft beer brewer and owner of a craft beer bar, one day, when it is not his regular opening time,   Yifan Qiao, a  the craft beer lover break in.





	【全职】【邱乔】 Abete con la colchicina 枞与秋水仙

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran/gifts).



> 响应国家号召（。）开始搬家，在读书期间写得东西了，写的时候我还是个只爱特拉比斯特的爱好者，现在已经变成同事们口中的“酒鬼”了【扶额
> 
> \----------  
> ※ 给姬友酱的文 可配合BGM（pink Martini-ninna nanna）食用
> 
> ※ 酿酒师兼精酿酒馆主邱×精酿爱好者乔
> 
> ※ ooc涉嫌醒目 酒精类涉及（已经不是“涉及”的程度了）醒目
> 
> ※ 作者精酿啤酒（craft beer）入门，文中对精酿的介绍主要来自Discovery纪录片各类科普文和（少少少）的个人经验，想要深入了解还请找老司机带路
> 
> ※ 标题及文中意大利语全部靠翻译机，欢迎指正
> 
> ※ 最初灵感【闲白儿电台·276啤酒你根本不会喝】

【全职】【邱乔】 Abete con la colchicina 枞与秋水仙

 

与市场上通行的观念不同，对有些酿酒师来说，啤酒的季节并非炎热的夏季，而是收获的秋季。

 

已不再灼热的阳光斜射进谷仓，将已经晾晒归仓的这一季新麦氤氲出独有的香，干净而温暖，不着痕迹地撩动着那根想要酿造的神经。

 

麦芽，酵母，啤酒花，不管怎样的品种与流派的啤酒酿造都不可缺少的原材料，伴随着世界上所有啤酒的每一次出生，甚至被撰写入律法*。

 

除此以外，同样被写入时间里的，还有一样关键的灵魂原料：水。

 

“Ninna nanna marinare  
Tu si bell comme o' mare”

 

（唱起了海之催眠曲 你就像海水一样美丽）**

 

”A vote calm, senza creste  
A vote tutta na' tempesta”

 

(时而无峰静谧时而风暴卷席)

 

很少唱歌的酿酒师在收获的时节里难得的哼起了曲，酝酿着他最新作品的发酵罐聆听着他沉稳而略带厚重的声线，耐心地等候着主人的开启。

 

“Quann aggia' spetta”

 

(我还需要多久的等待)

 

”D'averti questa sera  
Co'sta luna quiena?”

 

（才能在满月辉光中拥你入怀）

 

 

乔一帆是唯一会在下午三点走进邱非酒馆的客人。

 

对于一般的酒客来说，这个时间实在是太早，阳光太过干净空气太过透明，无法酝酿出一个节奏缓慢的慵懒心境。邱非选择在这个时候开店的主要目的也并非扩大利润，反倒只是酿酒师对于自己爱好的一个小小满足。

 

作为酿酒师，邱非喜欢这个时候的街景。

 

不同于昏暗的，外出人群年龄相对单调的午夜，午后的时光总是充满了变数，总能给他带来无穷无尽的灵感：穿着碎花蝴蝶结吊带裙蹦跳跑过的双马尾小姑娘可以是小麦啤酒（Wheat），能够裹挟着活泼的果味和浓郁的杏仁露香气；装扮得精致眼角却已微露沧桑的女人或许是三料特拉比斯特（Triple Trappist），口味层次丰富仿佛有着无数种搭配的可能；黑着脸的家长和他苦着脸的孩子都有着印度淡色啤酒 （India Pale Ale-IPA），有着更大的可能酿出特别的苦味。

 

这些灵感源，帮助着他一次次的酿造出优秀的作品：风味醇厚，口感上佳，平衡度一流——这些形形色色的路人，在这么匆匆一瞥间，便走进了他的酒里。

 

但也就，只走进了他的酒里。

 

他们或许踩着夏日焦灼的日光，或许路过秋日的落叶，在窗前与这家精酿酒馆擦肩而过，越过着仅有的交集各自前行。

 

往复如是。

 

直到某个午后，有人抱着半箱子水啤（市面上常见的大规模生产的啤酒）路过，又专门回过身子，双眼发亮却小心地用肩膀撞开了酒馆的门。

 

怀里的酒瓶因为他的动作发出轻微碰撞的叮当声。

 

这个人便是乔一帆。

 

 

看起来乖乖巧巧甚至还有点大学生模样的的乔一帆是资深精酿啤酒爱好者。

 

他总会下午三点出现，先和店主邱非聊聊天，确认处在最佳饮用温度的精酿清单，之后才会决定当天的目标。

 

因为第一次进来时那半箱水啤的关系，邱非曾一度以为对方不过是凑热闹喝精酿的大学生（这样的客人他接待过很多），直到乔一帆几次精确而熟练的挑选出当天最合适的酒，精酿酒馆主人邱非这才意识到这个客人并不是简单的路过的大学生。

 

“大学生什么的也太过分了！好歹我年纪也比你大的呀邱老板！”客人乔一帆曾认真状抗议道。

 

邱非回头：吧台边等着他拿酒以及配套啤酒杯的乔一帆眸光波动望眼欲穿，状若嗷嗷待哺的小奶狗如果动作慢了仿佛还会专门哼唧两声。

 

完全没有点酒时潇洒利落挥斥方遒的模样。

 

酿酒师一开始是无法理解乔一帆喝酒时的态度的。

 

从业多年，他见多了客人饮酒时还有饮酒后的样子，精酿不同于一般水啤，选用的原料更加精细酿造工艺也更加复杂，自然也有度数高出许多的种类。他见惯了第一次喝精酿的年轻男女挑选各种角度将不同的精酿发到不同的朋友圈，听惯了客人的满腹牢骚，从女朋友不贴心到老板去死再到甲方都特么是大傻X，甚至能熟练地在客人断片之前熟练的预判是选择打电话给他朋友还是女朋友或者干脆代驾。

 

但乔一帆不同。

 

他来的时候从不会有别的客人，邱非可以完整的看着他喝完整瓶，乔一帆喝酒但并不会循规蹈矩按照各种教程那般按着流程，一闻二看三品体味酸甜苦按次序出——但要是回头问起来了，不管香气味道还是口感他其实都还记得，甚至能说出瓶标上的小细节。

 

明明看起来似乎只是在日常聊天的时候喝了一杯精酿，甚至在这个过程中把酒换成了下午茶也不会觉得违和，但偏偏是看起来最不投入不配合的人，才是最认真的那个。

 

这个路边不时特别显眼但也有着足够特色的精酿酒馆里，来喝酒的人形形色色，有人为了减压，有人为了短暂逃离现实，有人为了社交，有人为了酒精给身体带来的奇妙感觉。

 

只那一人，是单单纯纯就为了喝一瓶精酿而来。

 

 

 

酒馆主人邱非从不在聊天时主动询问客人的故事。

 

虽然喜欢着观察行人并想象他们背后的经历，但酿酒师在这方面却体现出一种绝对理智的漠然，如同最冷静的旁观者，静默地看着眼前的人潮汹涌，却绝不踏出一步。

 

他很少很少的主动问询基本都给了酒客乔一帆，在对方冒着雨出现的时候，带着美味的自制点心作为礼物的时候，或者偶尔偶尔的，心底冒出的那隐隐约约好奇冲动的时候。

 

乔一帆是怎么跌入精酿大坑的？

 

那大概是在看起来像大学生的乔一帆真的还是个在校大学生，在某个假期跟着学校的交流项目体验文化冲击的时候。

 

名曰交流的学习活动课程安排十分不平衡，一周里有那么两三天需要体验标准的朝九晚五午饭鱼薯，剩下的日子却又闲到让人想自我放飞。

 

于是乔一帆真的放飞了自己：他借鉴了无数前辈的经验，跑去旅游了。

 

铁路交通十分发达的国家，一张车票就可以在一天内从一头走到另一头，针对不同年龄段客户还会推出不同的优惠卡，往返票通常还有off-peak服务（即返程时可以在非高峰时间段在多个车站多次上下车）。

 

大学生乔一帆坐着从南往北的返程火车，遇到早做好了攻略或者突然感兴趣的城市便下车。

 

依旧是与平常一样的周五，告别了曾经见证过玫瑰战争的现第二大贸易集散地，长长的铁轨将飞驰的钢铁机器引到了这片土地的中心地区，停靠于建立在七座山之上的城市***。

 

不同于前一座城直接从建筑风格上表现出的新旧交融，这座看起来更具现代感的城市用其他的细节展示着它的包容：不同肤色种族的行人，不同的穿衣风格，各处飘来的零碎的不同口音和语言，还有用各种语言书写招牌的店铺。

 

据说在这里可以听到至少84种语言。

 

城市在接受着多元文化的同时，也将它们融合：发展与改良的过程之中，本国的风俗习惯也在改变着新的加入者，在这个拥有着漫长而悠久的啤酒饮用历史的国度，朋友之间闲聊，搭配上一杯艾尔啤酒（Ale）或者苹果酒（Cider），是日常消遣的最好选择。

 

于是穿过慵懒放松的人群，在暖黄的灯光之下，吧台后出现了个黑发黑眼普通话还带着京腔的酒馆员工似乎也不算太过突兀。

 

“有没有人建议过你换一种啤酒？”碍于规定只是叼着未点燃香烟的酒保小哥声音摩擦出模糊的质感，疑似推销价格稍高酒品的行为被他说出来变得格外得理直气壮“‘工业拉格’这种东西激发不了你的潜能。****”

 

看似随性的拿出玻璃杯，酒保修长而好看的手指打开选中的啤酒阀，温暖的麦金色啤酒冲击着透明的杯底，涌出绵密的泡沫同时溢出厚重的香。

 

“尝尝看，”东方人棕黑色的眼眸中闪烁着可以被称为促狭的情绪：

 

“麦芽的香气。”

 

不同于寡淡的可以被当水来喝的工业啤酒，麦芽浓郁而干净的苦味裹挟着啤酒花的特有香气带来的是完全不同的饮用感受，富于层次变化的酒液似乎有了厚度，碰撞出独特而微妙的香。

 

“那种感觉，怎么说呢，”乔一帆略有些苦恼地看着邱非，最终抬起双手做了一个前推的动作：

 

“新世界的大门打开啦！”

 

 

 

三个星期后，酿酒师在客人再度三点光临的时候，才后知后觉的吐起了槽：

“突然想起来，你说的那个人似乎可以算是我的入门老师。”

于是时间在这一刻突然变得恍惚而飘渺温柔，过往与实时之间的界限也模糊起来，仿佛世界就是一个巨大而美丽的圆，只要向前走就能与过去相连，发觉隐藏于时光里的宝藏：比如原来早在很早以前就曾经和他因为相似的理由在同一个领域碰见了同一个人，然后同样因为这次的初遇改变了人生——这样的回忆大概是最好的珍藏。

才怪。

“传说中业界教科书存在的酿酒师，勤快又高产，作品质量稳定风格独特，酿制过程干净而严谨，虽然经常挑衅同行但其实是个好人，会写特别有个人特色文风多变的酒评给予肯定……”

“——根本就是误会：高产是因为原材料囤多了，严谨就是骗人，我们不止一次看过他叼着烟就去煮麦芽开糖化罐的——虽然从来没掉过烟灰进去。”

 

“日常怼同行倒是真的，但是酒评良心那完全是因为都是学生们帮写的,让他认真喝酒写评论什么的根本就是不可能的”

 

“——因为他其实是个一杯倒。”

……

大概是怨念真的深重，向来作风老陈持重的店主在吐槽结束以后依旧保持了一个晾晒在吧台上的姿势，仿若想将自己风干成一条咸鱼，直到天长地久。

 

他的聆听者今天选择的是皮尔森啤酒（Pilsner），邱非扑倒在吧台上以后视线刚好可以直直的穿透金色的透亮酒体，看到细长酒杯后对方的手。

 

那并不是容易让人映像深刻的一双手，普通而干净，偶尔会沾染上墨水的气味，握住皮尔森杯的时候会习惯握在上三分之一的位置，那个时候透过拇指与另外四指的间隙间可以看到隐约的掌纹。

 

不知道是不是被邱非这和往日画风不同的行文影响到了，吧台对面的乔一帆也学着他的样子，小心翼翼地把头侧放在台面上，透过金色的，还冒着细密气泡的啤酒，带着几分孩童般幼稚狡黠地笑了。

 

明明看到的是被杯臂折射过而形成的，扭曲了的略微抽象而好笑的形状，却感觉那暖黄的光影间能够看到天使。

 

 

 

乔一帆并不是对精酿风格十分挑剔的人，只要是优秀好喝的酒，他都能够不拘风格的给出赞赏。

 

邱非在半年之后才知道他这位特别的客人其实是个重口味：

 

乔一帆最喜欢的是帝国世涛（Imperial Stout）。

 

为了能够出口远方的俄罗斯，在原有就因味道浓重为特色的世涛(Stout)的基础上，加大麦芽用量与酒精度而变得更“干”更容易储存的供帝国饮用的酒，因浓黑的色泽和厚重的口味甚至被戏称为酱油酒甚至中药。

 

却也是最富于变化，最为包容的酒。

 

可以单独纯粹的表现自己特殊的焦香，或许还会自带着巧克力咖啡甚至果脯红糖甘草，也能够与各式味道组合，在体现自己特质时把握微妙的平衡地表达添加成分的味道，或许是配合经典的波本桶，也不惧香草肉桂甚至辣椒。

 

就连饮用的时候，也可以搭配上画风完全不同的冰激凌与甜点。

 

酿酒师曾经的客人里，也有想象力丰富并十分感性的女性，曾经向他展示过“从你喜欢的酒看出你是一个怎样的人”一类的心理测试，结果大多是利用了巴纳姆效应的笼统性一般性的描述。

 

此时记起这件事来，他却忍不住会想，喜欢帝国世涛的人又会被怎样的描述？

 

有如贸易帝国世涛的两个昔日帝国之间的那片海洋，广阔而包容，有平静时的温柔和煦，亦有着深层而复杂的汹涌。

 

只是如同帝国世涛丰富的变化与品种，一个人的特别又何尝是简单的描述就能全轻松说完的。

 

 

 

 

邱非的酿造老师曾经吐槽他是技能树点歪了的学生。

 

虽然从老师那里继承到了对啤酒酿造各个环节的敏感，邱非却没有去学习对方那已经有些被业内神化了的天马行空，从他手中出生的精酿更为厚重踏实，在基础的框架中做到极致。

 

换句话说，邱非酿造的啤酒中，IPA就是IPA味，世涛就是世涛味，干净利落特点鲜明，平衡把握得稳如不碎品脱杯。

 

除此之外，天赋点歪了的酿酒师在一个以下发酵工艺闻名的老师的教导下，产出了一系列上发酵工艺产品。

 

从名字中就可以看出，两种工艺最简单的区分方法就是发酵过程中酵母所在的位置，而由于能够接触到空气以及处在较高温度的环境，上发酵工艺中产出的酯类比下发酵更加丰富，酒类本身味道能够产生的变化也更多。

 

再加上对是否需要后酵的需求，发酵的时间长度甚至发酵罐的构造都有着区别，某种意义上来说这已经可以被算作是完全不同的两套体系。

 

就连那群日常被嘴炮的业内同事们，反击的套路都常常是让邱非干脆摔掉这位与他不在同一体系的嘲讽值爆表的老师，出来另立门户。

 

邱非对于前辈们的关怀表示十分感动，然后残忍的拒绝了他们。

 

乔一帆十分认真地肯定了他的决定。

 

“邱非是在变化中试图稳定，而前辈是在稳定中寻找变化。”

 

对未知抱有谦虚的尊重，对失败拥有敢于挑战的自信，永远不会满足于已有的成就，亦不会沉溺于现有的经验——去尝试，去失败，去努力，然后去成功。

 

“明明就是前辈一脉相承。”

 

自己怎么会在第一眼时把对方当成跟风的大学生的呢，邱非想。

 

若是某人在这的话，大概会吐槽这种透过现象看本质的行为其实根本就是神棍。

 

 

 

酿酒这件事是否也存在着玄学？

 

比如神话中能让酒变得美味醇厚的神祇，或是由先辈们传承下来的从不外传的小技巧，再或者是酿酒师自己带有的微妙的直觉。

 

虽然乔一帆可以算作店里的常客，但却从没喝过邱非自己酿的酒。

 

店主给出的官方解释充满了神神叨叨的玄学气息：觉得时机未到。

 

业界良心的邱店主表示他也很委屈，但不知道为什么一想到要把自己的酒给对方喝之后就会有一种奇妙的心虚感。

 

就仿佛是把刚沉淀完的连嫩啤都还叫不上的半成品强行当做成品出售。

 

事实证明直觉或者本能一说并非信口开河。

 

那日突然灵感来了的邱非在酒馆后守着翻滚中的麦芽汁抽不出手，只好让正常踩点来的乔一帆自便。

 

后者倒是也算熟门熟路，开了冰箱挑了酒洗了杯子倒了酒，又兴冲冲地跑到后面来参观。

 

邱非看到对方手上品脱杯里那熟悉的颜色，心底就是一凉，在问出拿了哪一瓶之后忍不住感慨这一天还是来了。

 

虽然那款波特（Porter）也可以算是他的经典作，顾客反馈也一直很好，但邱非却没法像对别人那样，能够自信地说来尝尝这是我最为得意的酒。

 

他确信这是完全按照他的意思表达出来的作品，不管是用料或者工艺或者最终的风味都是数次调整后的最佳状态，再有改变也不过是无伤大雅的微调。

 

但始终还是，直觉着还有不足。

 

哪怕酒客们都十分捧场，同行们也给予好评，指导的老师也说配方没有问题，这种感觉也无法消失。

 

感觉这种东西，说起来飘忽，却又真实存在。

 

乔一帆少见的没有给出很肯定的评论。

 

风味很好，波特啤酒的特有香味干净而突出，口味的表达主次鲜明，厚度刚好，前后味平衡也没有问题，但就是，感觉哪里不太对。

 

是的，又是“感觉”。

 

“太……工业了。”这是乔一帆考虑了一下措辞以后，给出的评论。

 

一切都把控得太过标准，如同精确控制配比的机器生产，却也丢失了精酿英文中Craft Beer的手工二字。

 

经历过匠人之手的手工作品，多少都会带上个人的痕迹，这回的酿酒师可能会敢于叼着烟开糖化罐，也可能会在处理原料上有着不同的，加入啤酒花的时候会使用怎样的工具，沉淀的时间如何判断，都会让产品带上个人的风格。

 

而太过标准的，可以反复复制的作品，似乎无法感受到酿酒者想要表达的东西，他是欢喜或是悲伤，又或是在思念着某人，甚至，连对他对自己酿造的酒是怎样的感情都无法知道。

 

 

 

邱非觉得自己可能真的是傻。

 

对于由“感觉”这种特别玄的东西而产生了问题，去咨询他的那位老师简直可以算是最失败的一个选择。

 

因为对方会把已经很玄的问题变成更玄的问题。

 

可惜后悔无用。

 

邱非盯着屏幕，上面的小视屏背景是他熟悉的酒馆常用的装修风格，但亮得有些过分的灯光模糊了对方所处的时区，只能看到吧台这边酒架上琳琅满目的各式瓶装还有阀门。

 

“这事儿吧其实挺简单的，”穿梭在各式酒标间思考了不到半分钟，经验丰富的酿酒导师就给出了结论，混杂在酒客模糊不清不成曲调的异国歌曲里，颇有几分跳大神的神秘意味：

 

“随缘吧。”

 

邱非面无表情地挂了视频。

 

半分钟后，对方不知道是不是良心发现的又给他补充了一条语音。

 

依旧是神秘的跳大神自带背景音，玻璃瓶的碰撞声间传来的是经年不曾变过的教导：

 

“还记得刚入门的时候我是怎么教你吗？”

 

也是同样的混杂着嘈杂交流与走调歌声的酒馆，在色彩杂乱设计风格各异的酒标之间，挪动盒子时扎啤杯皮尔森杯笛型香槟杯一阵响。

 

“技术与感情缺一不可，虽然优秀的技术可以弥补后者的缺失，但总归是会被某些人察觉。”

 

“多花些时间好好问问自己，想要酿造怎样的酒，又是为什么想要酿造这样的酒。”

 

“是因为喜欢这类的酒，又或者想要别人喜欢”

 

“再或者，只是某个时候，突然想要喝一杯，独一无二的啤酒。”

 

 

在年长一辈的评价之中，邱非一直是与成熟懂事，老成端方一类的词汇联系在一起的，而他也确实一直是这样的人，当同龄人还在因为青春期的小苦恼怀疑人生的时候，他已经确定了以后的目标并一步一步的付出行动

 

冷静理性，善于控制自己的情绪，这也导致了邱非很少做出一些脑子一热或者说十分感性的事。

 

沉迷于酿酒并坚持出国深造，大概可以算他目前为止少有的几件付出了全部冲动的事情之一。

 

毕竟彻底而冲动的情绪付出本身就不是一件理智的事情。

 

没有十分强烈的想要某样东西的欲望，自然也不会有把自己的需求放到考虑范围内的习惯，他喜欢酿造的感觉，喜欢自己预想被实现的瞬间，也喜欢客户的口味得到满足的成就感。

 

但他从没有单单为了自己酿过酒。

 

或者说，邱非自己也不知道，单纯就“自己”这个角度而言，他需要的到底一种怎样的精酿啤酒。

 

作为原料的大麦与小麦的烘焙程度，啤酒花的选用，作为风味添加的配料的选择，酿造时间的长短……种种条件组合出的不同结果于他来说需要思考的更多的是圈内的评价与市场的反响，而自己，究竟对哪种风味有特殊的偏好，却成了难题。

 

邱非习惯于用与品酒顺序相反的方向来构思精酿。

 

吞下的口感（body）该是怎样的？或许可以尝试沙口感中等但稍厚一些的顺滑口感，回味时间应该要久一些，将深沉的变化一直延续到最后。

 

酒体的味道（flavor）应该是复杂而包藏于变化的，入口是丰富的脂类带来的水果味，然后翻涌出啤酒花与麦汁干净清爽的苦，带出酚的花草香还有添加香料表现的繁杂与惊喜。

 

当真正以个人的喜好来构思的时候，他又是选择了怎样的标准来作为自己喜好的参考？

 

而香味（Aroma）的表达，邱非第一时间想到了花草类的香味。

 

纯粹厚重，隐约却又坚韧。

 

“无悔的青春。”

 

这是某一天，两人聊起在国外学习经历扯到花草的时候，不知何时暗搓搓掏出了手机的乔一帆歪的楼：“秋水仙，邱非生日花的花语。”

 

开放于八到十月的，并不是很高的百合科球根植物，直接从地底抽出花茎开出干净纯粹的粉紫色花朵。

 

单纯，无悔青春，这是世人赋予这种传说中作为圣希阿金斯生命延续的花朵的花语。

 

邱非想，他大概是找到了答案。

 

 

 

乔一帆再次出现在酒馆是收到了邱非的微信。

 

因为上次“太工业的波特”的影响，酿酒师整个人气场明显的萎靡了，散发着想要静静别问静静是谁的频率。

 

十分会读空气的乔一帆十分贴心的没有再现身。

 

如今心灵受伤的酒馆主人发射出了一切如常的信号，对方也就如往常一般下午三点出现了。

 

邱非看着乔一帆打开店门，像第一次一样小心的关好店门却又不再陌生的轻快坐到了吧台对面，从容而信任地看着他笑，等着他提供选择的信息。

 

而他这回却直接把最新的作品放在了他最熟悉的酒客手边。

 

瓶盖被开启时轻微的气声，被压缩的二氧化碳穿过透明的酒液在杯口堆积出丰厚细密的泡沫，微凉的温度很快让杯壁上凝出细小的水珠。

 

他唯一特殊的酒客虽然小小惊诧了一下他这回反常的举动，随后十分自然地接受了邀请。

 

一如每一次。

 

只这次，从不按流程评价精酿的酒客乔一帆在饮酒后做出了认真闻香的动作，复又笑着确认了自己的想法“是枞木的味道。”

 

吧台的那一边，精酿酒馆主人邱非站在他对面，拿起还剩下小半的酒瓶，与他手中的酒杯轻轻一碰，献上祝酒词：

 

“Tu sei la mia bottiglia di birra.”

 

You are my bottle of beer.*****

 

-The End-

 

+Origin: 蝴蝶蓝 《全职高手》+

+Words by: 花拾叁+

 

 

 

*德国1516年颁布的《啤酒纯净法》，规定啤酒的原材料只能是麦芽、啤酒花和水（酵母在那个时候还没有被发现），也是德国啤酒一直保持高品质和享誉世界的原因——嗯，还有一说颁布这个法令其实是为了避免粮食涨价：因为烤面包用的小麦还有其他的粮食都不能被拿去酿酒了【。

**同时也是作为BGM的pink martini的意大利语歌《Ninna nanna》，找不到中文歌词只好谷歌了英文翻译版又翻成了中文，而且为了押韵有的地方没有直译_(:з」∠)_邱非会意大利语（并曾经在意大利留学←虽然文中没有直接写明）是找姬友提供的设定

***夹带私货的暗指英国的诺丁汉与谢菲尔德，是现在与姬友各自读书的城市，之间的火车程大约1个小时，票价便宜~（没人关心这个啊喂）

****拉格（Lager）是一种采用下发酵工艺酿造的啤酒种类，酿造工艺和材料相对比较简单，故国内（及部分外国）大部分的工业啤酒都采用的是拉格的酿造方法，“工业拉格”可以算是精酿爱好者们对水啤的另一种带调侃（略黑）性质的别称。

*****化用了“You are my cup of tea”的说法，翻译用的翻译机英翻意目测漏洞百出_(:з」∠)_

 

\------------------------------------

文后：

这篇文成文经历了将近4个月【跪

最初有了想写精酿啤酒的写法是在七月底，听了闲白儿电台那期节目之后，当时还没有想好要写哪对西皮，刚好和姬友都萌着邱乔就选择了这对

然后是历时漫长的资料搜集（对只是搜集）工作，期间经历了我回老家，虽然查了资料但是我就是想咸鱼，姬友跟我说yys开服了（。）并安利我入坑的过程

然后就是漫长的划水咸鱼

之后是因为要做group work了，根据“越需要做正事的时候越想摸鱼”的原则，疯狂的把这篇计划写2000+的文爆出了4000+然后发现牙白这回貌似没有8000搞不下来啊我还是去做作业吧（。）

然后我去做作业了，作业做完以后我又咸鱼了

然后（经历了A了梦百YYS）我又有作业了，于是一口气摸鱼写完了

正事可喜可贺可喜可贺【NTM

……总得来说，这一回算是收获颇丰吧，虽然准备过程十分痛苦，但也算是摸清楚了自己的大概规律，而且正式写起来也是十分愉悦的啊

接下来的计划应该就是把坑填上了_(:з」∠)_不过不排除我因为写不出大纲来又打着复建的名义划水（说到这个我是真的十分十分十分痛苦啊昂！有么有认识学编剧编辑或者写作的小伙伴推荐一下啊~事成之后给你寄云南特产零食礼包啊【。


End file.
